Exhausted
by SetFireToEverybody
Summary: Dance Central. After a night of scary movies, cuddling seems to be the right thing to do to induce sleep. With some thoughts it slowly but surely escalates... Rated M for a whole bunch of smut.


It was late at night.

We had just got done watching a few scary movies on Netflix, and we had finally decided after nearly four hours of screaming, hiding behind our hands, peeking through the blanket, and burying myself in Glitch's arm that it was definitely time for bed.

When we'd gotten up the clock on the wall showed us 12:44.

Wow.

Time for bed was right.

We waltzed together, hand in hand to the bedroom.

I flopped down on the bed while Glitch closed the door and sat down beside me, stripping down to his boxers and sliding on some pajamas while I stripped to my underwear and threw on one of Glitch's tank tops.

I lazily yanked back the covers and he hit the lights, making the only light in the room the moonlight that snuck through the curtains.

I laid on my side, facing away from the window while he got in on the side closest to the window and pulled the covers over both of us.

I felt Glitch's arm slide around my waist and he yanked me into him, my hair dragging slightly across the pillows.

I made a small groan of defiance, only for Glitch to chuckle quietly and kiss my shoulder.

This was probably my favourite thing, spooning.

His arm was around my waist and he was holding me into him so create this body warmth that was different than being by myself with a  
blanket.

He nuzzled into my neck, letting out a soft sigh against my cool skin.

His eyes fluttered closed and so did mine.

Before we knew it, we were both half awake and trying to hang on to sleep, or were we trying to defy our own bodies and stay awake?

I wasn't sure, but we were both in and out of a daze.

My mind was slipping, that was for sure.

It slipped off into some pretty intriguing fantasies; ones that involved Glitch, this bed, and I.

I thought of the last time we cuddled, how warm we had been- how protected we were with our piles of blankets against what seemed like the cold of winter from the sweeping fan.

I thought of the feel of his hands against my stomach, how we had gone from such an innocent sleeping position to one that painted a picture of what had happened over the course of an hour and a half.

In my fantasy, or rather a memory- the covers were strewn about, the mattress cover half ripped off the mattress itself, and we laid there.

Both of our faces flushed, staring at the ceiling while we panted and the sweat rolled down our bodies, some beads of sweat drying before the others.

Thinking about all this, my hips rocked slightly and bumped right into Glitch's- once, twice, three times.

The boy shifted slightly, causing my eyes to open slightly and for me to utter an apology.

His grip on my waist tightened, and his head slid out from the crook of my neck.

It made me shiver, the brushing of soft skin and the sudden flush of cold air.

My hips squirmed, trying to get him to loosen his grip on me.

He only gripped tighter, making my legs stop swishing and my hips stop squirming.

He pressed wet kisses against my shoulder and up my neck, leaving a very faint trail that shone in the moonlight from the sloppiness of the kisses as he went.

I let quiet moans pass my lips while I felt the grip on my hips slowly start easing up.

His hands soon slid up under the edge of my tank top, his fingertips rubbing small circles into my tender flesh.

My head tilted back some so that it was on his shoulder, my eyes closing slowly while his touch went higher and his kisses grew more feverent against my neck and shoulder.

Moans and quiet pleads for more rolled off my tongue, and before I knew it my tank top was over my head and in the floor.

Glitch really wasn't holding back.

His hands cupped my breasts, slowly massaging and kneading, his thumbs brushing over the most sensitive part.

My hands slid behind me, grabbing his silk pajama pants and sliding them down and off in a matter of seconds.

Maybe this would turn out like last time we cuddled.

Glitch saw my removal of his trousers as fair game to do as he so chose.

He yanked me back into him again, and I could feel his erection through his boxers against my lower back.

He leaned in again, giving me love bites and hickeys in a line on my neck.

Glitch didn't care if anyone asked what they were, but he'd already made his mind up that he would mark me in such a way that people knew offhand that those marks were love bites and hickeys.

I gasped when he bit, and I bit my lip when he worked on making dark, prominent hickeys on the most sensitive spots on my neck.

My hands were on his thighs, and when something was simply too much to bear- my fingertips would dig into his skin and he would let out a husky groan right into my ear.

After a few minutes of marking me, we both realized how sleepy we were and how long this was taking us.

Glitch took charge, removing his hands from my chest and sliding them down my figure.

His fingers hooked in the sides of my underwear, and I reached back and grabbed the elastic lining of his boxers.

I went first, slowly sliding down his boxers in a tantalizing manner.

Once they got to around his knees, he lazily kicked and his boxers joined the shirt and pants currently on the floor.

Glitch wasted no time with mine, however- in one quick movement my underwear were the last article of clothing in the pile.

One of Glitch's hands slid up to cup my breast again, only for me to arch into his warm touch.

His other hand rested on my hip while he positioned himself, and in one fluid rocking movement he entered.

I drew in a shaky breath, and he let out a deep sigh.

His hips rocked slowly against mine, his movements deep and meaningful.

We were too tired for anything rough anyhow.

Slow movements, passionate kisses, deep breathing.

It was like zen sex.

Everything about it was slow, calming, relaxing, and in the end both of us would be satisfied.

His rocking sped up slightly, but not much.

It didn't matter to me though.

Both of our eyes were closed, our cheeks tinted pink and our bodies were sticking together with the small amount of sweat that was  
present.

The sweat simply came from the build-up inside the both of us, that hot boiling feeling- swirling almost.

After a few minutes of this slow rocking and slowly getting deeper and deeper, we were both on edge.

His husky groans had grown louder, my moans more desperate.

He gripped my hip again, and his hand slid from my breast to my hand, where we intertwined fingers.

With a few more deep thrusts he finished, releasing that white hot that had been stirring up inside him.

The pressure in my abdomen had gone, both of us letting out a deep sigh and the other's name.

I looked over my shoulder to see a tired and panting Glitch, and in an instant we gave each other a fucked-out kiss.

Our kiss broke and our heads hit the pillow, and he slowly pulled out with a deep breath.

I handed him his boxers to slide on while I put my underwear back on, neither of us moving from the same spooning position.

I brought the covers up to my shoulders, and Glitch pressed a gentle kiss to my temple while his arms wrapped around my waist.

I carefully put my hands over his and we both closed our eyes, finally drifting off to sleep.

Safe and sound in one another's arms.


End file.
